Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for dispensing toilet paper and dynamically flushing a toilet based on an amount of toilet paper dispensed.
Background of the Invention
Toilet users have variation in the way they use the toilet and the amount of waste that enters a toilet bowl and needs to be removed. Surprisingly, there is a consistency in a typical toilet flush mechanism which doesn't match the variations in toilet use. This conflict between the broad range of user needs and fixed rate of toilet flush may cause problems as varied as wasting water by over flushing, creating clogs by under flushing or producing an overflow from a backed up system. These problems cause inconvenience to the user and damage to the toilet and surrounding areas. The reasons toilet users have these problems are diverse but may include using toilets that have a fixed rate of water flow and variations in toilet paper use that a fixed rate toilet cannot adjust to. The innovations disclosed herein address these problems using a smart flush toilet system.